The Cocky Beauty and the Arrogant Beast
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: <html><head></head>Atobe was a really narcissistic and arrogant prince of a castle. Due to his bad attitude, he was cursed by an enchantress and turned him into a hideous beast. Enter Echizen who got lost in the woods one day and ended up as a prisoner in the castle. FemRyo</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story for Royal Pair! I got this idea while I saw my little sister watching Beauty and the Beast. I originally wanted this to be a Perfect Pair story but Ore-sama is much fitted to take the role. :D

This is just a try though. Please let me know your thoughts about this one, if I should continue or not. :D

Warning: OVERLY ARROGANT ATOBE, ILL-TEMPERED ATOBE, FemRyo, AU, a bit OOC.

Mostly Hyoutei characters.

**Summary:**

Atobe was a really narcissistic and arrogant prince of a castle. Due to his bad attitude, he was cursed by an enchantress and turned him into a hideous beast. Enter Echizen who got lost in the woods one day and ended up as a slave in the castle.

Adopted from Beauty and the Beast. :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Cocky Beauty and the Arrogant Beast<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a really handsome silvery gray haired man, with rich ebony eyes who was always proud, arrogant and his narcissistic attitude was more severe than of Narcissus in the name of Atobe Keigo.

In his castle, he had his many servants to attend his every whim. Some of them were Oshitari Yuushi, his genius adviser, Mukahi Gakuto, his loud and totally jumpy personal chef, Shishido Ryou, his physical trainer, Ootori Choutarou, his music teacher, Taki Haginosuke, his wardrobe adviser and hairstylist, Akutagwa Jirou, his non-sense tutor who always neglects his work because he really slept too much, Hiyoshi Wakashi, his self-defense trainer and last bit not the least, Kabaji Munehiro, his ever loyal servant.

Growing up with a golden spoon on his mouth, he always had everything right at his fingertips. He was a really stubborn and arrogant prince that if you even dare to do things that were not to his liking, then, better be prepared to discover hell early. Prince Keigo was a really ill-tempered kid and once he wanted something, he wanted it right away.

He had no mercy on his servants even though they were his only company left since his parents died while journeying their way on a nearby castle and they stumbled upon an accident when he was five years old. And thus, he grew up without the guide of his parents from keeping him from his arrogant attitude.

When he was twelve years old, something happened that drastically changed the life of Prince Keigo. One winter night, an old beggar knocked on the palace door and Prince Keigo, who happened to pass by, was the one who opened the door. His face was full of disgust as he saw the dirty old beggar on the doorstep of his clean palace.

"What are you doing on ore-sama's clean palace, ahn?" He asked the poor beggar.

"Can you give this old lady a warm shelter just for tonight?" The poor beggar pleaded the handsome prince.

"Why would ore-sama give a shelter to you, ahn?"

"I'll give you this enchanted red rose in return." She said as she showed him a beautiful budding red rose.

"Are you kidding ore-sama? There's no way that ore-sama will accept that!"

"If you're not accepting my simple gift, then will you let me have some shelter from this cold?"

"No. Get out of ore-sama's CLEAN palace, NOW!" Atobe yelled at the poor beggar. But as he turned around, he saw a blinding light and the beggar was suddenly out of sight but instead, he saw a very beautiful enchantress with a blue hair and light purple eyes. She was holding a magic wand.

"Atobe Keigo, I am the enchantress of the forest and I've heard rumors about you and your attitude so I decided to see myself. What they said is totally true."

"Enchantress? Why the heck would ore-sama believe you?" He was still acting rough toward the enchantress. Atobe totally had the courage fit for a prince, but it was too much.

The beautiful enchantress smiled sadistically and spoke, "You have no love in your heart and you totally treat your servants like your object. As a punishment, I will turn you into a hideous beast."

She didn't even wait for the arrogant prince to talk as the enchantress waved her wand and turned him into a hideous monkey beast and casted a strong spell around the whole palace that even his servants had magically turned into an object.

As Prince Atobe looked at his hand, he shrugged as he saw a big and furry hand, like that of a beast. He turned to the enchantress angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ORE-SAMA?"

"I just turned you into a beast."

"Turn ore-sama back in his handsome human form, NOW." He demanded.

"After I turned you into a beast, you're still acting like that?"

"It is you who turned ore-sama into like this so you are also responsible for turning ore-sama back."

"But I won't be able to break the spell."

"What did you say?"

"The one who could break the spell is the one who will learn to love you before you reach the age of 21."

"WHAT?"

"Listen carefully," the enchantress said, "I give you this enchanted rose, slowly, it will bloom until your 21st birthday. If you learn to love someone genuinely and that someone will also love you back, then, the spell would be broken. But if not, you will remain a beast forever."

"That's impossible! How could someone fall in love with ore-sama if ore-sama looks like this?"

"The beauty is seen from within, Prince Atobe."

"Could you please turn me back? Please? I beg you; ore-sama will give you a place to stay."

"It's too late now. And before I forgot, here's a magic mirror that will serve as your connection to the outside world. Since you love looking at the mirror, then I'll give you one."

And with that, the beautiful enchantress vanished.

He glanced at the magic mirror in his hand and looked at his own reflection. He shouted as loud as he could as he saw a hideous monkey beast in front of him. How could this happen to ore-sama? Damn that enchantress! Gone was his handsome face and now, he was stuck with a face of an ugly beast.

Ashamed of his appearance, he didn't ever go out of the palace. Not even once. With his most trusted servants turned into different objects; Oshitari turned into a candelabra, Mukahi turned into a teapot, Shishidou turned into a clock, Ootori turned into a violin, Taki turned into a closet, Hiyoshi turned into a broom, Jirou turned into a pillow and Kabaji turned into a footstool, all of them were stuck inside the palace for years.

And Atobe's biggest question to himself, would he ever find a girl who would love him despite his hideous appearance? For who could ever love a beast like him.

TBC..

* * *

><p>AN: Just a try.

Should I continue or not?

Well, it depends upon the reviews and feedbacks that I will get.

And Hiyoshi's object is tentative. I can't think of anything that fits him. Any suggestions?

Please review.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast of Characters and Parallelism with each other:**

**Beast – Atobe** (You get the point, Ore-sama perfectly fits the beast attitude, except the overly narcissistic attitude.)

**Belle – Echizen** (A different kind of Belle. Instead of burying herself in her books, she'd rather play her favorite sport – tennis. Extremely cocky and unsociable except when she's with her friends.)

**Gaston – Akutsu** (They almost have the same attitude less the narcissistic attitude of course on Gaston's part as he was claiming himself as the most beautiful man in the village. Bulky and muscular too.)

**Lefou – Dan** (An abused follower like Lefou but still remains loyal. HAHA! )

**Lumiere – Oshitari** (Atobe's closest friend and adviser. In the story of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast listens mostly to what Lumiere says and Atobe and Oshitari have the same relationship as well.)

**Congsworth – Shishido** (He is always worried and I find Congsworth character compliments Shishido. He may appear tough on the outside and always quarrel with Lumiere, but he shows great concern towards his friends especially the beast.)

Do you agree?

Some of the characters are added by me, obviously. XDD

So here it is, from Echizen's POV. Yes, obviously, Echizen is a** GIRL and so are Fuji and Kikumaru.** :)

Note: Sorry for some typos, if ever. This hadn't been beta-ed. :DD

* * *

><p><strong>The Cocky Beauty and the Arrogant Beast<strong>

**Chapter 2**

After many years, on a nearby village, there lived a beautiful girl with long black hair with green streaks and amber eyes in the name of Echizen Ryumi, 18 years of age. She was living with her father, Echizen Nanjirou, mother, Echizen Rinko, cousin, Meino Nanako and her beloved cat, Karupin. Along the neighborhood dwelled her friends, Fuji Syuumi who was Tezuka Kunimitsu's girlfriend, Kikumaru Eiri who was Oishi Shuichiro's girlfriend, Momoshiro Takeshi who loved the burgers the she made, Kaidoh Kaoru who loved her cat, Karupin, Kawamura Takashi who always made delicious sushi and Inui Sadaharu who was the village's walking encyclopedia. They all attend the same school and thus, they created a strong bond with each other plus the fact that their houses were close with each other.

She loved sports. She had been playing a game called tennis with her friends when a merchant introduced the game to their village. She rather engaged herself in physical activities rather than doing some girly stuff, and so did her other two friends. And she's not a sociable person and she only stick with her usual set of friends.

Then there was Akutsu Jin who was a big bully in their village along with his right hand, Taichi Dan and was madly in love with her. But due to his cocky, rude, conceited and arrogant attitude, she never liked him, not even once for she was always secretly in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu, but unfortunately, the handsome, bespectacled stoic young man always had his eyes with her friend, Fuji Syuumi that's why she hadn't been so surprised when they announced that they were officially going out. She didn't show her emotions though, but deep inside her, she was very hurt. Tezuka just always treated her as his younger sister for he never had one.

Despite that, she found herself slowly moving on and she wished happiness for both of them.

And Akutsu kept bugging her on marrying him and on her part kept rejecting him again and again but he was rather persistent.

One day, they all decided to have camp at the woods since she, Fuji, and Kikumaru had always been interested in camping but they never had their chance.

"Ne, ne, let's go camping!" Kikumaru Eiri asked cutely while they were sitting with their friends on their favorite restaurant one afternoon.

"Maa, that should be fun." Fuji said as she took a mouthful of wasabi sushi on her mouth. Tezuka was sitting beside her.

"Let's go! I'm getting excited." Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Fssssh, shut up, blockhead." Kaidoh contradicted.

"No, YOU shut up." Momoshiro snapped as Kaidoh hissed angrily.

"Oi, oi, stop it. It'll be very embarrassing to Taka-san's Dad if you will cause another ruckus here." Oishi stooped the two from killing each other before it's too late.

"H-hai, sempai." The two stopped their bickering but they were still glaring to each other.

"Che, mada mada da ne." She said as she watched the two from killing each other silently with their stares. If looks could kill, those two had been pulverized by now.

"It will have 86% rate of success since the weather is good for camping and there is only 2% chances of rain." Inui said as he was scribbling at his green notebook.

"I think that's a really good idea." Taka-san said as he was making sushi.

"So, what do you say, o-chibi, nya? You like to camp for a while now, right?" Kikumaru asked again.

"Usu, Eiri-sempai."

"Saa, then let's go camping tomorrow." Fuji said in finality. When Fuji said something, no one would even dare to go against her, that was, if you value your life. Even Tezuka couldn't do anything once his girlfriend's brain started to think twisted and cunningly. Fuji then looked at the bespectacled guy beside her and he just nodded reluctantly.

And the rest jumped happily for excitement and discussed their camp for their itinerary. Moments after, they parted ways and agreed to meet at Kawamura's sushi bar tomorrow at seven am. Of course, Echizen's face gloomed as she heard the freaking early call time.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

As expected, the supposed to be call time of seven am became eight in the morning for Echizen came in very late, Fuji and Kikumaru had to go to her house to wake her up.

And now, they were in the woods. They were looking for a safe place to set up their tents. The three girls would be sharing a big tent whilst the others were setting up a tent by twos. Tezuka would be sharing with Oishi, Momoshiro with Taka-san and Inui with Kaidoh. They purposely didn't let Kaidoh and Momo be in the same tent for they knew that there would be bloodshed if they would do so.

After they set up the tent, the three girls prepared for their lunch since it was about lunch time as the boys went to explore the woods in search for some lumbers for cooking and other edible fruits and vegetables that they may find since Momoshiro had a really big appetite, they all knew that his food stocks wouldn't last for a week.

For the whole day, the group enjoyed their camping and of course, Fuji was capturing every moment of it.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

It was already their second day and Ryumi found herself enjoying the camp while having bonding moments with her friends. They may be annoying most of the time, but she definitely enjoyed their company. She would never exchange her friends with anything in the world. Beside her family, it was her friends that she held close to her heart, though they would always annoy the hell out of her for always treating her like a baby since she was the youngest in the group.

As the night fell, they all decided to sleep early because they were all tired with their physical activity today. They swam on the nearby fall the whole day with Kikumaru jumping in and out of the water like a dolphin and Oishi didn't had any peaceful time for he was always worried about his girl hurting herself. Tezuka and Fuji were just on one side of the fall having sweet nothings, and she was with Momo, Kaidoh, Taka-san and Inui for she was getting allergic with the cheesiness of the two couples.

But much to her dismay, she couldn't sleep despite the fact that her body badly needed it. With so much care to avoid waking up Fuji and Kikumaru, she unzipped the tent and went outside. She gazed up upon the sky and was awed by the view. The sky held so many starts that were twinkling beautifully. Grabbing a lamp with her, she decided to take a walk around the woods. She walked and walked unconsciously until she realized that she was already in the deep part of the woods. She looked around. The camp site was nowhere of her sight, she panicked. She was close to crying when her eyes caught a group of fireflies twinkling beautifully and they started to fly. She followed them only to find herself going deeply and deeply into the woods.

Deep in the woods, she saw a big castle that definitely had a dark aura around it. Then she felt a drop of water on her cheek. She looked up and it started to rain.

_How come it's raining when Inui-sempai said that there will only be 2% chances of raining? _She asked herself silently.

Without nowhere to go and a place to shield herself from the cold and rain, she decided to enter the gates of the castle.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

The enchantress let out a small smile as she was watching the black haired girl with green streaks entered the castle. It was her who sent the fireflies to lure her into the castle. Somehow, she really wished that the arrogant prince could change. When she saw the girl crossed the boundaries between her place and the woods, she became reluctant for she was the first girl who ever stepped into her dwelling place. But an idea had struck her. Who knew that this girl could be the way of the beast to free himself from the curse?

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so glad about the reviews.

Thank you for reading guys!

Hope you like the second chapter!

Keep reading and reviewing!

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
